


Be Careful of the Company You Keep

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Post-TLJ, Power Dynamics, Supreme Leader Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: “Are you telling me my life depends on whether or not I give good head?”Ren chuckles at that, low and cocky. “No. I just needed an incentive to get you on your knees for me.”





	Be Careful of the Company You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> So after months of posting I'm finally back. This is my new writing style I guess. Enjoy, folks.  
>   
> Thank you to [KiyaraSabel ](https://twitter.com/KiyaraSabel) for being my beta!

The Supreme Leader is dead.

Their military suffered greatly, with the body count still on the rise. Word is getting in about the wealthy backers of the Order who’ve been wounded or killed on Canto Bight. And the Resistance has escaped. That a recurring theme, apparently.

The least of Hux’s concerns is Phasma.  A strong ally, but one who would have surely betrayed him for her own gain. Maybe it’s better the captain was taken out. Still, he’ll have a drink to her later. Whenever he has the time. She was among the lives lost in the wreckage of the _Supremacy_. While the ship is salvageable, the thousands of officers and troopers who perished were not. At least the _Finalizer_ is safe. Hux is glad to have returned to her for now. The _Supremacy_ has been evacuated and the remaining staff portioned out to whatever ship can hold them. As many as possible will be transferred to bases while they damage to the fleet is assessed. High Command scrambles with the damage control, while further spreading the reign of the First Order and coming to terms with their new ruler.

That is the peak of Hux’s concerns.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Really, Hux should be grateful he’s even alive. But he refuses to stoop to that. He knows Ren needs him. He knows Ren is going to crash and burn and take the whole fucking Order down with him if Hux doesn’t intervene. So he’ll call Ren _Supreme Leader_ and he’ll take orders and he’ll give strategic advice and he’ll wait until the second Ren’s guard is down to strike. Hux won’t use a title as repugnant as Supreme Leader but he’ll play the role perfectly. Maybe he’ll keep Ren around, have the man kiss his boots and call him _Your Grace_ and beg for forgiveness every night for fucking things up so badly and thinking that the crown was his.

They’re dangerous thoughts, thoughts he’ll have to hide from Ren. But Hux will remain vigilant. He doesn’t mind playing the long game.

His comm beeps.

_“General Hux, the Supreme Leader requests your presence.”_

_Of course, he does._ “I’ll be in his chambers shortly,” Hux replies to the officer, curt and professional as always. He contemplates taking the long way just to piss Ren off but it’s too risky. He doesn’t know if and when Ren will blow up at him. He doesn’t need any more bruises.

He does doubt Ren would try something like throwing him against the wall again. However, Ren’s temper can’t be trusted. Nothing about that man can be trusted.

He’s let himself become too distracted by Ren.

There was a point where Ren was fucking him religiously, sharing his bed most nights and making him caf in the mornings. He never thought there was a moment that Ren actually cared about him. If anything, Ren was just lonely. He’s human. He must crave a warm body and someone to feed his ego. Hux did those things. Probably a little too much.

It was rather nice at times. Sometimes they would talk. Share stories and cigarettes. Pretend that they liked each other. (Or maybe they’re pretending that they don’t.)

Ren has trashed his former quarters on the _Finalizer_. And though it isn’t the first time, he has been moved to another room, one reserved for any superior officers who visit the ship. Snoke had even used it once or twice but he stopped visiting the ship years ago, having everyone come to him. Hux wonders if Kylo will even stay on their ship. While the _Supremacy_ has been vacated, teams of technicians are on the severed ship begin immediate repairs. It’ll be a, slow expensive process but not impossible. Perhaps Ren will move to the ship as soon as possible. Snoke’s quarters are rumoured to be grand and luxurious. And they belong to Ren now.

Hux is the only other person on the ship who has access to Ren’s quarters. He doesn’t wait to be invited in, doesn’t alert Ren to his presence. He’s sure Ren knows he’s there (Ren once told him that he could tell Hux’s thoughts apart from the entire ship but Hux thinks its a stretch). Hux thumbs in the code and stands in the threshold while his eyes adjust to the dark room. How dramatic. How dreadfully cliche. It’s not dark enough for Ren to hide; he’s sitting on on a grand desk chair, attention turned to holo screens filled with maps and co-ordinations. _Still looking for the scavenger scum, no doubt._ Hux half expected to find Ren lounging on the chair, his temporary throne, spread out and smug and waiting for someone to bow at his feet. But he’s working. Honestly, he’s working harder than when he was Hux’s co-commander.

Hux makes no attempt to hide his sneer, not that he ever really did. But this time he wants Ren to know that his time is being wasted. “Supreme Leader.”

Ren shuts off his screens and looks at Hux.

Hux should be afraid. Everything about Ren is dangerous and he let Hux know that during the battle of Crait. The bruises are healing with the help of bacta but his ego is still wounded and his fury has only grown.

Ren does his infuriating head tilt, studying Hux like furniture he isn’t sure where to put. Hux wonders how long he’ll be forced to stand here, at attention, while his body simmers with anger and his teeth grit together in a way that can’t be good for them.

“Are you hurt?”

The question is so unexpected that for a moment Hux is speechless, which isn’t an easy feat. He can’t recall the last time Ren asked him something like that, if ever. Ren never verbally cared about his well-being. He expressed contempt for Hux’s vices in a way to belittle, not to show any true concern. He was rough during sex, as was Hux, and their post-coitus cuddling wasn’t to assure the other was alright but merely to seek out body heat and creature comfort.

Is he hurt? He’s not sure what that even means. To hurt would mean to feel okay at some point. Hux doesn’t think he ever has been okay.

“I’ll live.”

“I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“Which part? The choking or throwing me against the wall?”

“Both I suppose. It was irrational. I assure you it won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t fucking happen again.”

Ren smirks. His apology is empty and Hux’s anger amuses him. _It won’t happen again._ Hux doesn’t believe it for a second. Instead, he bristles in place and doesn’t have the energy to hide it. If he could, he’d slap that look off Ren’s face. Preferably with a blaster.

This isn’t going well. Barely a minute in and Hux is already talking back. It’s too natural, build up from when he had the cushioning of equal footing with Ren to protect him. Now Ren is his boss. His ruler. There is no one to tattle to when Ren fucks up. There’s no one else to take the blame. There’s no one to share the burden. Hux’s shoulders feel very heavy in his big, padded coat.

This must be Ren’s plan. Bring him in, wait for him to slip up, slash him in half with that dreadful laser sword and find someone new.

To Ren, the officers are cogs in a machine. He can all too easily shine up a new cog and place it where Hux once was.

“Hux,” Ren says, drawls out low and slow and taunting.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?”

“Are you loyal to me?”

“I am loyal to the First Order.”

“Which I command.”

“You do.”

“So?”

Hux doesn’t precisely know how much of his thoughts Ren can hear. Surely it can’t be entirely coherent otherwise Ren would have killed him years ago. He must have to focus. Hux can feel him. It’s a dull pressure in the back of his head, it’s the feeling of someone watching you in an empty room. It’s waking up from a dream and trying to remember the scenes as they slip away, always out of reach.

It’s a threat. Hux doesn’t precisely know how much Ren can hear but the fact is that Ren can hear, see, search, _something_. He’s there but he’ll make Hux say all his private thoughts and dirty secrets aloud. He’s there but he can go even deeper and they both know it.

“I’ve dedicated my life to the Order. I will continue to give it my all.”

“Answer my question.”

It has occurred to Hux a few times now that there’s something different about Ren’s voice. From his poetic waxing to his commands, there’s a change. Hux assumed it’s just superiority. Ren’s in charge and he’s enjoying it. He craved it. But it’s different. There’s something about Ren, something within him, that just isn’t there anymore.

His leash has been severed.

“I am loyal, Supreme Leader.”

It’s easy enough to say. Hux said it to Snoke without really meaning it and he didn’t seem to notice. Except maybe he did and maybe he knew that Hux would give his all for the Order, even he detested the man behind the curtain. But this isn’t Snoke. It’s Ren. And Ren can and will do anything he wants and unlike Snoke, he wants loyalty. Not for the security but because he likes others bowing before him and cowering from his temper and fearing his wrath. Ren is dangerous. He’s toxic, oozing across the Order, across the galaxy. He’s not a leader, he’s not like Snoke and not like Palpatine. He’s a man with revenge for blood and hatred for flesh. He isn’t a man who wants order. He wants control in its most primal form. Ren’s unstable and reckless and vicious and god, Hux still wants him with every fibre of his being and in every way possible.

He’s always been attracted to power.

“Show your loyalty,” Ren says.

“How do you want me to do that?”

“Get on your knees.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Ren doesn’t move. He doesn’t blink. Hux is confident Ren isn’t going to toss him around like a child’s doll for mouthing off, however, Hux knows he should keep these comments to a minimum. He doesn’t know if Ren has calmed from the all that fury built up during the battle of Crait. He’s near expressionless, bar from his eyes. There’s always a simmering burn in them, liquid gold. A heat that doesn’t look dangerous, almost inviting. A heat that can kill. That has slaughtered.

“You get on your knees when you want my cock in your mouth.”

Hux hasn’t had Ren’s cock in his mouth for a while. Before Starkiller was complete. If Hux recalls, they were in a conference room, after the officers had filed out. Ren kept Hux seated and fed him his cock. He told Hux afterwards that he was bored and Hux’s mouth was a nice distraction. Hux, as always, pretended to fuss and sneer but there wasn’t much to dislike about Ren’s cock weighing down his tongue. Aside from the jaw ache afterwards.

It’s a glorious cock and Hux misses it. And that isn’t why he sinks to his knees before the Supreme Leader. He’s doing this for the Order.

Ren’s already hard. This is what it’s been about. Ren wants to know if he still has a fuckbuddy. He probably couldn’t give a shit about what Hux thinks of him.

Hux doesn’t want to get too close but he knows where this is going. Ren’s large paw tangles in his hair, with some effort due to the gel, and beckons him closer. As if Hux isn’t already a slut for this. For Ren and his cock. This isn’t part of the threat. Ren doesn’t have to hold anything over Hux’s head to tempt him. He never has.

“Are you truly loyal to me?” Ren asks again.

“As the Supreme Leader of the First Order?”

“No,” Hux says because it’s true. There may have been a time where they were loyal to one another. Those were the nights they got along and weren’t trying to stab the other in the back. A time when they could have been something together but they didn’t say it because love and affection are weaknesses. A luxury they can’t afford. No, Hux is not loyal to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The vile, angry man, who throws him around and ignores any sense of reason.

Perhaps Hux can be persuaded. But it will take more than Ren’s dick in his mouth.

Not that he’s going to refuse Ren’s dick in his mouth. It’s been a long and stressful few months. He deserves this.

Ren grips his hair and inches Hux’s face closer to his crotch. Hux already knows he isn’t wearing underwear. His nose presses against the fabric of Ren’s trousers. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to get to work or just stay still and wait for Ren to fuck his mouth. He waits while Ren grinds against his face. A feral beast asserting dominance.

“I’m afraid that wasn’t the right answer,” Ren says, not sounding impatient but entertained. It’s child’s play. It’s a game. The galaxy as his fingertips and Ren plays with the one who’s been by his side all along. Fitting. Trashy. “I’ll ask you one more time, General. Who are you loyal to?”

Hux nuzzles Ren’s crotch with his cheek. It’s hot and throbbing against his skin, even through the fabric. “The Order.”

“I rule the Order. I am the Order.”

_That’s supposed to my line._ Life’s incredibly unfair. Hux has dedicated his entire existence to mending the broken galaxy the way it needs and he’s gotten nothing for it. He’s been beaten and tossed around by everyone above him. Once Hux is finally, _finally_ at the top, with everyone kneeling around him, maybe his bruises will finally heal.

Starting with his bruised ego. He was so close to that throne. He should have sat on it while he had the chance. Maybe Ren would have realised how gorgeous he looked perched on it. How fitting. Ren would have bowed down right there, sworn himself only to Hux, promising to fight until his last breath for Hux, willing to die for Hux.

“You assume I’m not already willing to die for you?”

Hux really needs to keep his thoughts in check.

“I might be,” Ren continues. “There was a time when I would have gladly. Without thought. That time may come again. It all depends on you.”

While Ren is talking he undoes his fly and spreads it open. He takes his cock out of his trousers and gives it a few lazy strokes. It’s just as Hux remembered. Perhaps even better. Girthy. That’s certainly one way to describe it. A vile word for a vile monster like Ren, with his monstrous cock. An ego boost. Something he can always boast over if nothing else. And Hux hasn’t been fucked in weeks so it can’t come soon enough.

“Are you telling me my life depends on whether or not I give good head?”

Ren chuckles at that, low and cocky. “No. I just needed an incentive to get you on your knees for me.” He taps his length against Hux’s cheek and Hux has to clench his fists and keep still, not chase after it like the little cockslut Ren thinks he is. (The cockslut he has always been). “You do look good like this. I know you’ve always pictured yourself on the throne. But have you ever thought about how you’d look at the boots of your king?”

Hux sneers and takes Ren’s cock in his hand. It’s long enough that both of their fists fit around it while the head is still visible. Hux leans in and runs his tongue flat across it, a tease of what’s to come. Ren lets go of himself and sits back. This isn’t really anything new. Blowjobs have gotten Hux quite far. Even with Ren; making him come is far easier than talking him out of something. At least, it was. Hux isn’t sure how well he can pull it off now but he’ll give it his damned best effort.

Perhaps it would have been best to work up to it, considering he hasn’t had anything but cigarettes in his mouth for the past few weeks.

And the last cock he did have was pathetic compared to this. But Hux is a dedicated man and goes straight for the kill. Without a word, without breaking eye contact, he slides his lips around the thick head and all the dreadful memories, that aren’t dreadful at all, come oozing back. Too many intimate nights with Ren grace his memory, all those quickies in his office, the mornings they’d wake up plastered together, sticky and sore and satisfied. Ren’s cock is all too familiar when it shouldn’t be. It should leave Hux disgusted and gagging but all he does is slide the shaft further into his mouth. It stretches his lips and compresses his tongue and it’s not terribly comfortable but the very worst part is how natural it is, mindless.

For a moment, Hux just sits there. He holds Ren’s gaze from under his lashes, back arched, one hand on Ren’s length and the other on his knee. Ren’s breathing is heavy. His cheeks darken and so do his eyes; they’re nearly black, consumed with lust. For a moment, Hux wants to stay like this, just like this. In this position. At Ren’s feet. Between his legs. By his throne (or rather his desk chair but that’s not an important detail). For a moment, it’s the way it was before. When they were close. When they were almost, maybe possibly in love.

It’s a very short moment and once it passes, Hux strives to give the best blowjob his career.

Ren is like him in the sense that he needs stimulation at all times. Ren believes he’s some sex god, which isn’t far off, Hux supposes. Ren has a high libido, quick refractory period and really does know how to use his dick, even if he thinks with it too much sometimes. A quick blowjob isn’t going to suffice. Hux works his wrist, realises that there’s resistance which won’t be pleasant for either of them and pulls back. He pulls off Ren’s cock, lips red and wet. Ren glares. Hux tilts his head (he’s picking up that awful habit from Ren) and rubs his hand over Ren’s cockhead, fingers coating with precome and spit. Lube is the best option but he doubts Ren will get up or even summon him some with the damn Force so Hux works with what he has. The head glistens, even in the dim lighting, from the obscene wetness and Hux drags his hand back down Ren’s length. Ren shudders and spreads his legs further.

Hux gets back to work. His lips envelop the head once more and Ren groans, thankfully drowning out the embarrassing sound of reluctant enjoyment Hux makes. His hand moves quickly, all the way up and down the shaft, knuckles brushing again the dark, wild hair at the base. Hux could never get Ren to maintain it. At the very most, Ren would trim it occasionally but he’s clearly been neglecting that. It’s not as if Hux can take Ren deep enough that it would get in the way but it’s hideous to look at.

He isn’t even rusty. Ren’s cock slips into his mouth slowly but surely. True, Hux can’t take him all the way but it’s an impressive amount. Ren stays surprisingly still, hips jerking a few times but he’s not trying to fuck his mouth just yet. Hux is sure that’s coming. Drool collects on his bottom lip and he makes a desperate, hungry noise as he takes Ren a little deeper. His fist stays at the base, still moving in short, sharp jerks. His other hand digs into Ren’s knee.

Ren’s hand finds its way back to Hux’s hair and tightens into a fist. He tugs Hux’s head back a few inches as he stands up. Hux is surprised he lasted this long, really. It’s impossible for him to sit back and stay still. Ren thrusts into his mouth, gentle for his standards, but rough compared to everyone else. Hux chokes, tries to cough but obviously can’t and Ren keeps going.

“Suppose you just need a little encouragement, hm?” Ren says while he uses Hux’s mouth. “Not that you weren’t doing well. You were. But it was slow. You know I hate slow.”

It’s truly amazing how much Ren can talk during sex. Hux’s previous partners have been silent and hasty, just wanting to get the job done. Ren is thorough and it’s wonderful but the downside is how he just won’t shut the fuck up. A lot of it is dirty talk, some encouragement and praise and the rest is just utter nonsense. It’s usually an odd combination of the three. It’s just how Ren talks. Hux doubts he even notices.

“Yeah, there you go… see how much better this is? You’re in your place--mm, where you belong. Didn’t you miss this?”

Hux doesn’t know if Ren expects an answer (probably not) but he moans a needy sound of agreement. His eyes are burning, prickling with tears. There’s a flush spreading from his face down to his chest. He can barely breathe and his jaw is killing but it doesn’t matter. Ren’s cock is wonderful, fucking in and out of his mouth. His own cock throbs in his trousers, trapped under too many layers. He knows he’ll get his turn and get even more after that but only if he satisfies Ren now.

He brings one of his hands down to cup Ren’s heavy balls. He’s never been interesting in touching--fondling--them but Ren is strange and disgusting and likes that sort of stuff. He squeezes and Ren grunts, bucks into his mouth hard. Hux gags, vision blurring. He tugs at the sac lightly, massages it with his fingers, earning response in another rapid snap of Ren’s hips. Hux splutters wetly, throat constricting and both of them moan, though Hux’s is more in discomfort.

Ren pulls his cock free. Hux gasps and clears his throat a few times. Before he can even speak, Ren has a hand around himself, fisting his cock right in front of Hux’s face. It’s red and wet and easily the most beautiful thing Hux has ever seen.

“Tell me to come on you,” Ren says, orders, voice throaty.

“Come on me.”

“What was that?”

“Come on me, Supreme Leader.”

Ren groans and doubles his efforts, jerking himself off with no technique whatsoever. It’s like he’s had the same routine since he was a teenager and never tried anything new. But it’s mesmerising to watch. Ren’s entire body is engaged in the action, panting and growling, shoulders shaking--everything shaking. He doesn’t just use his hand, he uses his entire arm. He shakes his hair from his eyes and strands stick to the sweat on his forehead. His fist hits balls with every thrust of his hand, thighs trembling. His cockhead head glistens and oozes with precome. And then the actual come.

A lot of it. It hits Hux’s cheek first. Then his chin. Hot, thick ropes splash across his lips. He opens his mouth, tongue out, head tipped up while Ren fists his cock above him. It’s endless, a sticky fountain. It’s in his hair. It drips down from his chin. It coats his eyelashes.

He has the Supreme Leader’s come on his fucking eyelashes but he feels better than he has in weeks.

Ren collapses back into his chair, fly undone, softening cock hanging between his legs. He pants and runs a free hand through his hair, pushing it from his face. Hux waits for Ren to recover, unexplainably excited for Ren’s next order. He tells himself he’s just horny. He doesn’t care what Ren thinks. He truly doesn’t.

“Get up now.” Ren’s voice still retains that mocking, amused tone, even if it's a little hoarse. The king of everything watching the jester making a fool of himself and smiling all the while.

Hux stands. He has nothing to wipe the come off with so he leaves it. Ren spreads his legs and pats his lap. It’s not a throne but it will have to do for now. Hux straddles Ren’s thigh and leans in close, makes eye contact with Ren. Ren must like what he sees; he hums low and hungry and ducks his head to lap a stripe up Hux’s jaw. He supposes this will have to do. Ren doesn’t lap up all the come. Just does what he wants and for however long he wants.

“You’ll serve the First Order well,” Ren says against his skin. “It’s what you do. What you’re good for.”

“There isn’t going to be an Order left to serve with you in charge.”

“Back to the snippy remarks? Even after all that?”

“You’ve driven us to fucking disaster during your _ruling_. Do you really think a single officer is going to take an official command from you?”

“That’s why I have you.”

“Not if you keep treating me like garbage.”

Ren sits back. Tilts his fucking head. “No, I suppose not. That will stop. Unless you ask for it.”

“You think I want it?”

“You have before.”

Ren is the bluntest person he knows. It’s a terrible trait. It’s a rare trait.

“Just tell me one thing,” Hux says and waits for Ren to meet his gaze.

“Was it worth it?”

Ren grins at that. Wicked and cruel and out of place on Ren’s face. Hux’s heart beats a little faster. Briefly, his plans to overthrow and ruin Ren are utterly ridiculous. They can rule together, side by side. The Supreme Leader and his General, together in battle, in bed, in matrimony. All of it. They could spread across the galaxy as swift as a disease and own every single star.

It’s like an episode of a terrible holo-drama.

 “Yes.”

 “Better damn well be.”

Ren grips Hux’s chin in his hand and squeezes. Hux isn’t sure what the motive is but Ren has a dangerous, adoring expression. Hux hasn’t realised how much he missed that. Ren is so possessive and greedy. They’re a perfect match because Hux likes being worshipped and coveted.

“I can’t wait to fuck you on my throne,” Ren says mildly. He may as well have said he couldn’t wait to eat dinner.

Hux hates how easily they’re slipping into their old routines. But they always do. It’s screaming and throwing things and tantrums and then silence. Then time to repeat.

“If you get one.”

“I’m sure you’ll have that arranged.”

“I’m sure I will if that’s what my Supreme Leader desires.”

Ren has a very satisfied smile. Or rather, a half-smile is more his style. But he’s smug. He’s won. He gets what he wants because he’s Kylo Ren. And his rampage has only just begun.

Hux knows he might as well stay with the most powerful person in the galaxy while said powerful person wants him.

“What do you think of the title Grand Marshal?”

“The one you used to mock me for wanting?”

“I might be persuaded into promoting you.”

“You can promote me during your coronation.”

Ren sneers while he noses at Hux’s jaw, both their faces sticky. It doesn’t matter. They’ll be filthy all over soon enough. Hux doubts they’ll even make it to the bedroom. Shame since he wants to know how grand the bedchambers are.

“Must we go through all that?” Ren asks.

“Yes. We want the galaxy to see who is ruling them.”

“And just who is ruling them?”

“Supreme Leader Ren.”

“And his cunning Grand Marshal.”

“I’d be watching my back if I were you. You’re about to make a lot more enemies.”

“Even you?”

“Especially me.”

They both know Hux isn’t joking but they smile at each other like it’s a joke. Hux knows Ren’s rise to power means he’ll never see them as equals, not that he ever did.. And surely Ren knows that Hux won’t willingly play along with Ren’s games. Hux will wait, as long as he has to until a weak spot opens up. Then he’ll worm his way in. That’s what he does best. He’ll share Ren’s bed with him. Share all the luxuries the Supreme Leader enjoys too. He’ll wait for the moment to come. The moment Ren leaves his guard down, leaves himself defenceless, vulnerable. Hux can wait.

But for now, he’s content with sharing this temporary throne.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr.](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> title is from the song [24](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNOGpX-P6fo) by lana. very kylux.


End file.
